Expectations
by PhantomGirl13
Summary: When we left Christine she was the prima donna and a rising high school singer. Will she move on to bigger things? Sequel to Broken Wing!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Broken Wing, since I realized that a lot was left open in that story. Also I wanted Erik to make a comeback. Please read and review.**

…………………………………………**.**

Life had been going fairly well for seventeen year old Christine Daae. Last year she had been the star of her high schools' Cabaret Night and she had also landed the starring role in her community theatre's opera. Yes, life was moving on for the teen. The once broken girl, who cried herself to sleep ever night after her parents' death, hadn't shed a tear in almost a year.

"This year's going to be different," Meg Giry, Christine's long time friend, said confidently.

"How do you figure?" Christine asked shutting her locker.

"Well, for one we're seniors!" Meg yelled excitedly. "And secondly Carlotta's not coming back to the opera. And thirdly we're just going to make this the best year ever."

"Sometimes I wish I had your spirit and optimism," Christine said with a laugh.

"And sometimes I wish I had your voice," Meg replied, linking arms with her best friend. "So we've been friends for, what? Six years now?"

"Yeah, about six," Christine said hesitantly.

"You know what we've never done."

"What?"

"Gone on a double date!" Meg exclaimed.

"That's because we don't have boyfriends," Christine laughed.

"Well it's high time we found some. I'm not going to be eighteen forever," Meg said sarcastically.

"I can't. Erik always said that boys are just distractions and that I should focus on my music," Christine said sternly.

"Well, Erik isn't here. Let's have fun," Meg pleaded with her friend.

"We don't need guys to have fun. I mean come on; the best girls are the ones without boyfriends, because all the guys know they're not good enough for us so they don't even try. Funny thing is they're right, no one will ever be good enough."

"You say that now Christine. Just wait until a guy comes along that sweeps you off your feet. Then you'll be sorry that you don't think anyone's good enough," Meg said with a laugh.

"This isn't a fairy tale Meg. This is reality, and in reality guys suck," Christine said bitterly.

"All you need is one guy to prove to you they're not all Raoul," Meg said as they reached class.

"True," Christine whispered as they walked into the room. The girls took their normal seats in the back of the classroom and continued their discussion.

"Can I sit here?" a male voice said, interrupting the girls' conversation. Christine looked up at the speaker and had to keep her jaw from dropping. He had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and his shaggy brown hair feel perfectly into that 'I just don't care look.' He was a handsome boy at that and Christine detected a slight accent when he spoke, possibly English or Irish.

"Umm…sure," Christine stammered.

"If that's your reality, then damn I want to see your fairy tale," Meg whispered in awe as she stared at the newcomer.

"I'm Tristan," the boy said looking straight into Christine's eyes. "I just moved her from Northern Ireland." Christine just kind of gapped at him.

"I'm Meg Giry," Meg said, covering for Christine's lack of speech, "and this is Christine Daae. She's deaf and can only read lips and sign language."

"I'm not deaf Meg Giry!" Christine interjected angrily. "Excuse my friend, she's a compulsive liar," she added smiling at Tristan. Tristan laughed.

"Don't worry about it. My friend back home was the same way," he said smiling.

"You must be homesick. Being so far away and all," Christine said sympathetically.

"It's only temporary," Tristan said slowly. "My father has recently acquired an opera house, or what have you, in the downtown area. He's a prominent casting director and he wanted to see if there was any new talent here."

"Are you talking about the theatre just a couple of blocks from here?" Meg said a little too loudly, for she got a dirty look from the homeroom teacher.

"Yes, that one," he said after a moment of thought. "Do you know of it?"

"Know of it?" Meg said in disbelief. "You're staring at the Prima Ballerina," she gestured to herself, "and the Prima Donna of that opera house."

"Aren't you two a little young for those roles," Tristan said skeptically. "Most Prima ballerinas and donnas are at least twenty."

"We're just extra talented," Meg said with a grin. Tristan scoffed and Meg looked at him reproachfully. "So much for your prince," she whispered to Christine. "This guy is just a jerk."

"Patience, Meg. Just wait until he sees us perform," Christine said serenely. Oh yes, he'd be sorry, Christine thought with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have four weeks to get this story mostly put together before I leave for college. Tell me what you think so far. I love reviews hint hint **

**XoXoXo PhantomGirl13**

…………………………………………………………**.**

After school Meg and Christine drove to the theatre for rehearsal, all the while discussing Tristan. When they got to the theatre they noticed an expensive looking car in front of the main entrance. "Nice," Christine said in awe as she parked her Dodge Intrepid.

"I wonder whose it is," Meg said looking at the car. The door of the car opened and Tristan stepped out of the driver's side.

"You have to be kidding me," Christine said as they walked over to Tristan.

"You girls like?" Tristan said with a haughty smirk. "It's a-"

"Porsche Carrera GT," Christine said studying the car.

"A girl who knows cars," Tristan said with a little admiration in his voice.

"It can reach a top speed of 209mph and it goes from zero to sixty in 3.9 seconds. It's one of the most expensive cars in the world," Christine said in awe.

"Father bought it for me as a moving present. I quite like it," Tristan said, his haughty tone back again. Christine pulled her mind away from the car and glared at Tristan.

"You'd be so much cuter if you weren't such a stuck up snob," she said. "Let's go Meg." The girls glared once more at Tristan and then stalked off into the theatre.

"Rich guys are overrated," Meg said as they reached their dressing room.

"Although if I could meet a down to earth one, I'd totally go for him," Christine said with a laugh.

"Keep dreaming," Meg replied with a laugh.

"I was only joking. Remember, no guys for me," Christine said as they slipped on their ballet flats. The new production required everyone to do a little ballet, which was taxing for the ballet mistress, Madame Giry.

"So do you think Erik will come back? I mean to see the performance," Meg asked as they hurried toward the stage.

"How do we know he even left? I mean this is _his _theatre," Christine replied, joining the queue of performers on the stage.

"This is true. What if he's watching right now?" Instinctively both girls looked around the theatre. They both laughed when they realized what they were doing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, listen please," M. Gammon, the owner of the theatre, said loudly. "This is Mr. Lang," he motioned towards a tall formidable looking man standing next to him. "He has bought this theatre and is searching for some new talent. He'll be around the theatre for the next few weeks and I hope you will make him feel welcome."

"He looks miserable, poor soul," Christine said with a smile.

"Miserable he may be, but poor he most certainly is not," an older chorus girl said, overhearing Christine's comment. "Mr. Lang owns half of the major opera houses and theatres in the world."

"The miserable half," Christine said, causing Meg to snort loudly. Both of the girls began to laugh uncontrollably, causing everyone on stage to look at them.

"Ah Miss. Daae," M. Gammon said motioning to Christine, "come forward will you." Christine reluctantly stepped forward. "Mr. Lang this is Christine Daae. She's the leading soprano here, exceptionally talented young woman."

"I look forward to watching you," Mr. Lang said, his voice oily sounding. Christine smiled politely then walked away to the back of the stage.

"He creeps me out," Christine whispered to Meg as they got in their spots for the first scene.

"Runs in the family," Meg said nodding towards the front of the stage where Tristan stood leering at the dancing girls.

"Let's just ignore them," Christine said as they started the dance.

Rehearsals wore on and Christine's spirit was starting to decline. Christine knew her performance was lacking and finally as the final act was closing she collapsed. Christine literally fell to the floor during the performance. Some of the girls screamed, others ran forward to surround her.

"Everyone back!" Madame Giry yelled, pushing through the crowd.

"Christine!" Meg yelled running towards her friend. Between Madame Giry and her daughter, they carried Christine backstage and to her dressing room. "Mom is she alright?" Meg said anxiously.

"She needs rest. We should leave her to rest and get back to rehearsal," Madame Giry said, pulling her protesting daughter out of the dressing room.

The minute they left Christine opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room expectantly. Nothing, she sighed. What did you expect? Did you think he's come running to see if you were okay? Christine shook her head, trying to dislodge the small voice that chided her for her actions. Christine packed up her belongings and made ready to leave. If she was skipping rehearsal anyway she might as well go home.

"I don't believe rehearsal is over," an all too familiar voice said from behind Christine. Christine smiled to herself and without even turning around answered the visitor.

"I'm feeling ill," she replied.

"You are perfectly fine Christine Daae," the voice said with a bit of anger.

"How would you know?" Christine retorted, finally turning around to face Erik. "It's not like you've been around to know how I'm feeling." Erik recoiled as if Christine had slapped him. Christine immediately felt bad, for she knew her comment had hurt Erik.

"You didn't need me anymore Christine. You were doing so well on your own," Erik replied softly.

"I'll always need you," Christine said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You were there for me when no one else was. You're my angel of music. How could you think I didn't need you?" The tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. Erik stepped forward and silently wiped her tears away.

"Do not cry child," he said softly. His hypnotic voice washed over Christine and she felt instantly drowsy. "Just rest," he whispered in her ear. With that Christine fell against Erik's chest. He picked her up easily and exited the theatre via one of his many passageways.


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think of this story so far. **

**Also, for those of you who want to see Tristan's car, go to my home page and click on the Expectations link.**

…………………………………………………………**..**

Christine awoke with a start. She gazed around at her surroundings, trying to get her bearings. She remembered being at practice and then everything went black. There was something else though, she thought. A person, someone just at the edge of her vision, a man. Erik, she thought suddenly. Erik was there. Without another thought Christine ran into the living room and smiled excitedly. There, at her baby grand piano, sat Erik.

"You're awake," he said softly. Christine nodded deafly. "I didn't know I was needed," he added staring at the piano keys.

"Erik…" words failed Christine. Erik seemed to see her struggle, but he offered no help. "I never stopped needing you."

"You are an amazing performer Christine. I did as much with your voice as I could. The rest is up to you. You didn't need me around when you have the talent inside you," Erik said, looking up at Christine.

"Just because I have it doesn't mean I always know how to use it," Christine said softly. She silently made her way over and sat down on the piano bench next to Erik. "I've dreamed about you," she spoke tenderly.

"And I of you," Erik replied. "I composed a song for you. I had hoped that one day you would sing it for me."

"Can I hear it?" Christine asked excitedly.

"Of course my angel," Erik replied with a small smile. He pulled a few sheets of music out and placed them on the piano.

"They're in Italian," Christine said biting her bottom lip. She had never tried singing in a foreign language before.

"I'll sing along with you," Erik said playing the intro to the song. And so they began to sing, Christine somewhat tentatively and Erik with assurance.

_Quando sono sola  
sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
si lo so che non c'è luce  
in una stanza quando manca il sole,  
se non ci sei tu con me, con me.  
Su le finestre  
mostra a tutti il mio cuore  
che hai accesso,  
_

_chiudi dentro me  
la luce che  
hai incontrato per strada._

_Time to say goodbye.  
Paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te,  
adesso sì li vivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,  
it's time to say goodbye. _

_Quando sei lontana  
sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
e io si lo so  
che sei con me, con me,  
tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,  
mio sole tu sei qui con me,  
con me, con me, con me._

_Time to say goodbye.  
Paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te,  
adesso sì li vivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,_

_con te io li rivivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,  
con te io li rivivrò.  
Con te partirò_

_Io con te._

"It's beautiful," Christine breathed at the end of the song.

"Would you like to know what it means?" Erik asked. Christine nodded. "It's a love song. It's time to say goodbye to everything I never saw with you."

"Erik promise you'll stay this time. Promise me that you won't leave me," Christine pleaded childishly.

"Christine you don't know what you're saying. You don't want me here because you love me-"

"You're wrong!" Christine shouted, interrupting Erik. "I do love you."

"You're love is like that of a child afraid to grow up Christine," Erik replied with forced calm. "I am an old man Christine. I am not someone who can be your lover." Christine sat in a shocked silence. What he had said was true. She loved Erik in so many different ways, but her love was like that of a child's.

"Thank you for explaining it so clearly," Christine said angrily.

"Come now Christine, don't be cross with me," Erik said trying to rest his hand on hers. She quickly pulled her hand away and stood up.

"Erik I love you, but right now I don't have to like you," she said trying to calm down.

"I'll take my leave for the evening then. I shall see you at rehearsal tomorrow. Mind you, don't fake an illness this time," Erik said standing up and leaving the apartment.

"Fine leave," Christine shouted after him. "You're good at that." After she was sure he was gone, Christine curled up on her couch and cried herself to sleep.

…………………………………………………….

A/N: The song in this chapter is "Time to Say Goodbye" sang by Sarah Brightman, written by Andrea Bocelli. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay. I had a party to plan (I'm finally 18!!) and I'm in the process of packing for college, so things have been very hectic. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story. Read and Review )**

……………………………………………………………………………

Christine's dreams were plagued with images of Erik. She would constantly wake up and look around, as if expecting to see Erik sitting at the piano. He never was. Finally, at five in the morning, Christine gave up on sleep and slowly shuffled over to piano. Her fingers caressed the keys and Christine felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

Christine hadn't played the piano since her parents' death. Her mother had been a wonderful piano player, simply brilliant. It was too painful. Everything in the apartment was a painful reminder of her parents. Yet, Christine kept it all. The apartment and everything in it was the last things that Christine had to remind her of her parents. Tears welled in Christine's eyes and one fell and hit the piano keys.

It seemed like everyone was walking out. Her parents, although against their will, had left. Raoul had walked out when they were children. Now, even Erik had walked out, for the second time. Some things would never change, Christine thought bitterly.

Christine got up from the piano and began her morning routine in a daze. She was just getting dressed when a knock at the door interrupted her routine. It must be Meg, Christine thought distractedly. Without thinking Christine answered the door wrapped in her towel.

"Well aren't you something to look at in the morning," Tristan's voice said with a laugh.

"Tristan!" Christine screamed, trying to slam the door.

"Wait," Tristan said putting his body into the door to prevent Christine from slamming it. "I came by to see if you were alright. You left in a hurry last night and no one would tell me anything."

"Why do you care?" Christine said, still trying to shut the door.

"Let me in and I'll tell you," Tristan said. Sighing, Christine let him in.

"You'll have to shout. I have to get dressed," Christine said, hurrying to her room.

"Are you alright? I mean you didn't look too good last night and then you left so mysteriously. I almost thought someone kidnapped you," Tristan said wandering around Christine's apartment. "This is a nice place you got here. Where are your parents?"

"Dead," Christine yelled from her room. "And I'm feeling much better. So you can leave."

"Actually I came here to offer you a ride to school."

"Why would you want to do that?" Christine said, reemerging from her room.

"You're intriguing. I want to know more about you," Tristan said watching Christine closely.

"There's nothing to know. I'm just a normal teenager," Christine said shortly. "I prefer walking anyway," she added.

"I guess you'd have to since your car is still at the theatre," Tristan said lightly. Christine sighed. He was right, her car was still at the theatre and she really didn't feel like walking to school today.

"I'll ride with you to school on one condition," Christine said with a smirk. Tristan looked at her questioning. "I get to drive." Tristan let out a laugh and Christine glared at him.

"Are you sure you know how to drive a Porsche?" he asked condescendingly.

"Give me the keys," Christine demanded. He lightly tossed the keys to her and they left the apartment.

Christine was extremely knowledgeable when it came to cars, especially expensive foreign cars. It was something that not many people knew about her. Her father, shortly before his death, had taught Christine how to drive a stick shift and he inspired her interest in cars. Tristan was surprised to find out about Christine's interest in cars. He was even more surprised to find out that she could operate his car with ease. When they reached the school, his mouth was hanging open in awe.

"Trying to catch flies?" Christine asked with a laugh. Tristan shook himself out of his stupor and got out of the car. "It's a nice drive," she added handing the keys back to him.

"Yes, it is," Tristan answered. He was completely in awe of Christine now and he could only stare daftly as she walked away.

"What have you done to poor Tristan?" Meg asked, looking from Christine to Tristan.

"I have no idea," Christine said, generally confused by his new attitude.

"You've made that boy fall in love with you. I have no doubt about that," Meg said with an all knowing smile.

"I've done nothing," Christine protested. Inside she was excited at the prospect of Tristan liking her. He was handsome, and as long as he wasn't around other people, he was generally likeable. Christine shook her head, trying to think of something other than Tristan.


End file.
